Wakfu: Legados
by DocSalas
Summary: 13 años han pasado, y nuestros héroes se han relajado, pero como bien saben, el bien nunca ha descansado, y por eso surgirán nuevos héroes de este legado.
1. Prólogo

**Hola, soy Gasp1808, este es mi primer fanfic, así que espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

" _Por mucho que ocultemos nuestro pasado, siempre hay que abrirse al futuro"_

13 años han pasado desde que nuestros héroes salvaron el mundo (después de casi destruirlo), Tristepin y Evangelyne volvieron a su hogar donde se enteraron que tendrían otra hija, el cual resultó ser una Ocra, a la cual le pusieron Yugi, ya que, si no fuera por Yugo, ellos nunca se hubieran conocido.

Amalia y Yugo se habían quedado en el Reino Sadida, buscando una solución al problema de crecimiento de Yugo, aunque este seguía desanimado debido a la ausencia de Adamai.

Ruel había vuelto a Emelka, aunque tiempo después paso a otra vida, a su funeral asistió todo el pueblo y la mayor parte de la Hermandad, a excepción de ya saben quién.

Otomai, junto a su hijo Ogrest, se fue vivir una vida más tranquila, aunque antes se quedó en el Reino ayudando al par de tortolitos.

El padre de Amalia falleció, dejándole el puesto de Rey a Armand, que, a pesar de muchas críticas, no lo hacía tan mal.

También resulto que Tristepin hizo un trato con Goultard, se dividieron los poderes del Dios Yopuka, mientras que Goultard se quedaría con la inmortalidad y parte de los poderes, Tristepin recuperaría su brazo y mantendría la otra parte de los poderes.

Pero bueno, ese fue la última travesía de nuestros héroes, pero como saben, el bien nunca descansa y nuevos héroes surgirán de este legado, empezando así esta historia…

* * *

 **Bueno, así lo dejo tratare de subir el Cap. 1 (que sera más largo) lo antes posible así que no se preocupen  
**

 **Antes de irme, quiero darle las gracias a Valentina Amore por inspirar a escribir esto,**

 **¡Atentamente, Gasp1808, bye bye!**


	2. Los Héroes Nunca Descansan

**¡Hola! ¡Regrese! Este capítulo será mucho más largo que el anterior, que era más como un resumen, mejor me callo y empiezo…**

 **Aviso: Todo dentro del Krosmos (a menos que sea mi creación) es propiedad de Ankama.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Los Héroes nunca descansan…**

" _A veces las verdades son parte de una mentira más grande"_

 _Punto de Vista:_ **Ogrest**

- _Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida_ \- pensé mientras corría a través del bosque. En serio, nunca más le hago bromas a Elely, por mucho que sea mi mejor amiga no es la primera vez que intenta matarme. Repito, INTENTA matarme, aunque nunca lo hace, vaya que mete miedo un Yopuka enojado.

-¡OGREST! – escucho a la distancia una voz angelical, pero demoniaca al mismo tiempo. Me escondo detrás de un arbusto, esperando mi salvación, hasta que una mano me tapa la boca.

-¡Mmh!- intento decir algo creyendo que ella me había alcanzado, pero me doy cuenta que no.

-En serio, deberías dejar de hacer eso, a pesar de que lo disfrute, ya me empieza a dar miedo mi hermana- dijo Flopin, destapándome la boca.

-Ya lo sé, pero admítelo, es divertido, ¿no?-

-…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Emm… emm…- dijo Flopin mientras apuntaba con su dedo

-Está detrás mío, ¿cierto?- dije, sintiendo su presencia detrás de mí.

-Sip- dijo Rubilax desde la cadera de Elely.

-Ay, ay, por todo el mundo de los Doce…- lamente.

 _Punto de Vista:_ **Tristepin**

-Qué raro, no han regresado, ¿crees que les habrá pasado algo?- le dije a Eva.

-Primero, fue tu idea sugerirles la mazmorra- dijo ella acercándose detrás de mí.

-Ya lo sé- le respondí.

-Segundo- poniendo su mano en mi mejilla- Dos de ellos son hijos tuyos, seguro estarán bien.

-Sí, pero ¿qué hay de Ogrest? Que yo sepa, no es muy bueno en combate físico- le replique.

-Sí, pero es hijo de Otomai, es experto en pociones y todo- dijo mientras se sentaba mi lado.

-¿Mami?- dijo una voz diminuta entrando a la sala de estar.

-¿Que paso Yugi?- pregunto Eva mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia nuestra hija.

-¿Cuándo van a volver mis hermanos y el hijo del Señor Otomai?- pregunto mi pequeña preocupada.

-Fíjate que no sé, habrá que esperarlos –le toma la mano- Ya, vamos a preparar la comida que ya es hora de la cena- dijo mientras la llevaba a la cocina.

 _Yugi tiene la edad de los gemelos cuando surgió el problema de Ogrest, su nacimiento fue algo peculiar, resulta que heredo mi color de ojos y pelo, pero las Aniripsa nos confirmaron que era una Ocra, le pusimos Yugi debido a que nació en el cumpleaños de Yugo. Aún recuerdo ese día, casi se pone a llorar de emoción cuando le dijimos el nombre._

Escucho la puerta abrirse, cosa que me saca de mis pensamientos, miro hacia ella y me doy cuenta de que mis hijos y Ogrest habían regresado.

 _Punto de Vista:_ **Evangelyne**

Desde la cocina escuche como llegaban mis hijos y el de Otomai, y también a Pin-Pan regañándoles por haberse tardado tanto. Desde el cumpleaños 18 de Flopin y Elely, se había puesto sobreprotector con esos dos, eso me alegra, pero me preocupa al mismo tiempo. Siempre que los gemelos salen a alguna aventura, él se queda mirando por la ventana esperando su regreso.

Aunque se pone un poco peor cuando Ogrest viene de visita, además de que al hijo de Otomai se le nota cierto afecto por Elely, no puedo culparlo, al fin y al cabo, ella fue su primera amiga.

Mientras se sientan a la mesa y sirvo la comida, escucho que tocan la puerta y me dirijo a abrirla.

Al hacerlo me encuentro con Otomai en la entrada, pero parece nervioso, incluso asustado.

-Evangelyne, Tristepin, no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos ir al Reino Sadida, ¡DE INMEDIATO!-

-¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Otomai asomándose.

-No hay tiempo que perder, tomen- les pasa unas pociones –con esto podremos llegar al Reino Sadida al instante.

-Bueno, siempre supuse que la aventura llamaría de vuelta- decía Tristepin levantándose y agarrando la poción.

-Ok, es tiempo de reunir a la hermandad del Tofu- dije mientras todos nos tomábamos la poción.

A pesar de que haya sido solo una corazonada, presentí que algo grande, algo que cambiaría nuestras vidas estaba por llegar…

* * *

 **Y eso es el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, no sé cuándo voy a poder subir el siguiente. Pero espero que no me tarde mucho, comenten su opinión por favor que siempre ayuda. Intentare hacer los siguientes capitulos un poco mas largos, debido a que todavia no acostumbro :D**

 **¡Atentamente, Gasp1808, bye bye!**


	3. Y el Mal tampoco

**¡Hola! ¡Regrese! Y con un capítulo nuevo… pero antes:**

 **Comentario:**

 **Valentina Amore** **: Gracias por comentar y también gracias por el comentario sobre Ogrest, sinceramente se me había olvidado, pero pienso explicarlo en el siguiente capítulo, ya que aquí quiero explorar más la relación entre Armand (ahora que es Rey) y Amalia (que también es Reina). Espero que sigas comentando :D**

 **Ahora sin más preámbulos, comencemos…**

 **Aviso: Cualquier cosa que el Krosmos contenga (a menos que sea creación mía) es de Ankama.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: … y el Mal tampoco.**

" _Las mentiras nunca son acertadas, sin importar la buena intención"_

 _Punto de Vista:_ **Armand**

 _-13 años desde que vencieron a Ogrest, 10 años desde que el Anutrof paso a otra vida, 7 años desde que Yugo recuperó su forma natural, 6 años desde que ascendí al trono, 5 años desde el nacimiento de la hija de Eva y Tristepin, 3 años desde que mi hermana y Yugo contrajeron matrimonio, y aproximadamente 1 día desde que nos enteramos de un cataclismo mil veces más grande que todos los problemas juntos que la "hermandad" de mi hermana ha enfrentado. Mande a llamarlos, osea, ¿quién más se podría encargar? Nadie más hasta donde yo sé-_ pensé en la vacía estancia del salón del trono.

Me levanto de mi trono y me dirijo a un pasillo lleno de habitaciones, camino hacia una en específico, veo a mi hermana frente a ella y me acerco.

-¿Cuántos días lleva así?- le pregunto.

-Tres días desde el funeral de Alibert- me responde melancólica.

-No lo culpes-

-No lo hago, pero me preocupa, nunca antes se había comportado de esa manera, al menos no desde… ya sabes-

-Sí, lo de Ruel sí que fue un golpe bajo para él-

-Estoy asustada, si lo que dijo Otomai es cierto, necesitaremos la ayuda de Yugo más que nunca- eso es cierto.

Nunca antes había visto al maestro Otomai tan asustado, si lo que lo dice es cierto, Amalia tiene razón, Yugo es el único capaz de detener esta amenaza. Si no, no solo el reino Sadida, si no que todo el mundo de los Doce corre riesgo…

-Bueno, iré a ver si Otomai trajo a los otros, nos vemos luego- le dije mientras me iba a la sala del trono.

 _Punto de Vista:_ **Amalia**

Yugo ya me empezaba a preocupar, desde que volvió de Emelka del funeral de su padre, se ha quedado en nuestro cuarto todo el día, no come, no dice nada. Al primer día lo tome como algo estúpido, al segundo me preocupe un poco, al tercer día, hubiera cataclismo o no, estaba más que aterrada.

Decidí entrar y encararlo, que no se podía quedar todo el día así, él tiene un pueblo que regresar y un cataclismo que evitar.

-¡Yugo! ¡Ya me tienes harta con tus…! ¿Yugo?-

- _No esta…_ \- pensé mientras revisaba la habitación.

-No puede haberse ido así tal cual- digo mientras logro visualizar una nota en mi lado de la cama.

-Que dirá...- dije mientras empezaba a leer la nota.

" _Querida Amalia,_

 _Sé que mi partida ha de dejarte alterada, pero no te preocupes, volveré cuanto antes._

 _He aquí la razón de mi partida: He visto a Adamai._

 _Sí, eso mismo, lo vi en el funeral de mi padre, no alcance a hablar mucho con él, pero me di cuenta que había solucionado el problema de crecimiento al igual que yo. Lo único que me dijo fue el nombre de una ciudad, H'Arazot, no sé si te es familiar ese nombre o algo por el estilo, pero hacia allá me dirijo._

 _Descuida, se lo de Otomai, intentare volver lo antes posible_

 _Con amor se despide, tu esposo Yugo"_

 _-¿H'Arazot? Ay no, Yugo, ¿en qué problemas te has metido?-_

-¡Amalia!- la voz de mi hermano me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?- le digo mientras salimos por el pasillo.

-Ya llegaron todos, incluidos tus amigos- me respondió.

-Espera, ¿todos los gobernantes de todas las razas del Mundo de los Doce?- le pregunte sorprendida.

-Sí, incluso Frigost-

-¿Y? Que yo recuerde, la Condesa y tú se llevan bastante bien- le dije con una cara un tanto picarona.

-Emm… No sé de estas hablando-

-Vamos, no mientas, que en todas las reuniones del Consejo de Gobernantes te veo hablando junto a ella-

-Es por asuntos burocráticos, nada que te incumba-

-Sí, seguro-

-Bueno, es mejor que entremos, la reunión está por empezar- me dice mientras nos acercamos a una gran puerta

Entramos y confirmo lo que mi hermano había dicho: **TODOS** los gobernantes del Mundo de los Doce han venido, me dirijo a mi puesto, me siento y espero a que mi hermano empiece la reunión…

 _Punto de Vista:_ **Armand**

-Estimados Gobernantes del Mundo de los Doce, les agradezco el hecho de que hayan venido todos en este día, un día donde todas las razas corren riesgo. Yo, como Rey del Reino Sadida, los he llamado para que trabajemos juntos para detener esta amenaza.-

-¿Habremos de contar con la ayuda del Selatrop?- esa voz era de Kax, el Gobernante de los Xelor

-Creo que yo no soy el indicado para responder eso, ¿Amalia?- dirijo mi mirada hacia ella

-Mi esposo, se encuentra fuera actualmente, no creo que sea posible contar con su ayuda… por ahora.- dice mi hermana con una voz seria.

-Osea que no podemos contar con su ayuda- replica Zaras, la Líder de los Sram.

-Sera temporal su ausencia, me ha prometido que volverá cuanto antes-

-¿Al menos tiene idea de dónde está?- dice, Koratay, condesa de Frigost.

-Si... se encuentra en H'Arazot-

El silencio domina el salón, nadie se cree que el único capaz de contener esta amenaza se haya ido al lugar más peligroso sobre este mundo.

-Sera idiota…- dice una voz.

-Te sugiero tener un poco más de respeto, Azraed- ese de ahí era el Rey de los Osamodas.

-Creo que deberíamos analizar bien la situa…-

De la nada aparece un portal en medio del salón, y de el sale nada mas ni nada menos que Chibi.

-¡¿Dónde está la Reina Amalia?!- grita aterrorizado.

 _Punto de Vista:_ **Tristepin**

-Ya llevan un buen rato, ¿que tanto se demoran? De hecho, Yugo ni Amalia se han molestado en saludar…- digo mientras me siento en el suelo.

-Son de la Realeza, Pin-Pan, tienen deberes que atender- me dice Eva mientras deja a Yugi en el suelo.

-Oigan, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Ogrest?- pregunta Elely algo preocupada, ¿qué tiene con el hijo de Otomai?

-Creo que se fue con Otomai cuando llegamos- le responde Flopin –Oye, ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada por él?-

-Por-porque es mi a-amigo- dice mientras se le nota una leve sonrojo, en serio, ¿que se trae con él?

Escucho como se abren las puertas y veo que un guardia se asoma.

-Pueden pasar- nos dice fríamente.

Al entrar nos damos cuenta que alrededor nuestro hay un montón de gente sentada en unas especies de tronos, pero más pequeños que el de Armand.

Logro visualizar a Amalia, pero se le nota un algo preocupada.

-Hermandad del Tofu, hemos de requerir su ayuda con un tema de importancia- dice Armand con una voz sumamente seria, que hasta yo lo tomo en serio.

-¿Y cuál sería esa, Majestad?- pregunta mi esposa.

-Yugo ha sido secuestrado- dice Amalia antes de que su hermano abriera la boca.

* * *

 **Tan tan, al fin lo termine. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…**

 **¿Qué será lo que le habrá pasado a Yugo en H'Arazot? ¿Por qué todos tiemblan ante la mención de ese lugar? ¿Cuál será el cataclismo del que advierte Otomai?**

 **¡Atentamente, Gasp1808, bye bye!**


	4. Aquí vamos otra vez Pt 1

**¡Hola, volví! Antes que nada, quiero decir que va haber un pequeño cambio en la forma de narrar esta historia, debido que no me pude acostumbrar a lo de los Puntos de Vista, así que voy a tratar narrar en 3ra Persona. Espero que también sea cómodo para ustedes.**

 **Comentarios:**

 _ **Darkrius13:**_ **Gracias por seguir el fanfic y me alegro que hayas podido comentar, tengo pensado explicar lo que paso con Yugo en un par de capítulos más, espero que lo disfrutes.**

 _ **Valentina Amore:**_ **Si, mate a Alibert (ódienme si quieren) y explicaré lo que pasó con Chibi y Grougal en este capítulo, y no le cambie el género a Kontatrás, esta es otra persona, originalmente iba a ser él, pero me acordé de lo que pasó en los OVA, así que decidí crear un nuevo personaje para este puesto. Ahora, lo que paso con Amalia es culpa mía, no me logre explicar muy bien lo que le sucedió, aunque en parte tenía pensado mostrar más de Amalia en este capítulo.**

 **Ahora sin más preámbulos, comencemos…**

 _ **Aviso:**_ **Cualquier cosa que el Krosmoz contenga (a menos que sea creación mía) es de Ankama.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Aquí vamos otra vez Pt.1**

" _El enemigo de mi enemigo, no siempre es mi amigo"_

-Yugo ha sido secuestrado- dejo Amalia fríamente.

-Espera… ¡¿QUÉ?!- grito Tristepin.

-Sí, así como lo escuchaste- dijo Armand desde su trono.

-Pe-pero, ¿cómo pasó?- pregunto Eva un tanto preocupada.

Amalia se dedicó a explicarles lo que sucedió todo desde cuando falleció Alibert hasta cuando apareció Chibi.

-¿Y dónde está él?- pregunto Flopin.

-Esta con las Aniripsas, llegó casi sin fuerzas- le explicó Amalia.

-Y ahora tienen una nueva misión, Hermandad Del Tofu- dijo Armand.

-¿Y cuál sería esa?- pregunto Pin-Pan, lleno de entusiasmo por empezar una nueva aventura.

-Ir a buscar al único capaz de detener la amenaza que se avecina- dijo Otomai entrando al salón junto con Ogrest.

-¿Y dónde estaban ustedes?- preguntó Elely.

-Estábamos preparando unas pociones para el viaje hacia H'Arazot- le respondió Ogrest.

-Ah, ¿y porque tanto alboroto ante la mención de ese lugar?- preguntó Elely un tanto confundida.

-Si, ¿que hay en ese lugar?- preguntó Flopin.

-¿N-no lo saben?- preguntó Otomai, sorprendido por el hecho de que no lo sepan.

-No es que haya algo, sino que lo que nos atormenta es lo que sucedió ahí- dijo Amalia.

-¿Y sucedió…?- preguntó Elely, cada vez más interesada por el tema.

-Mejor que te lo cuente alguien que estuvo ahí, ¿Rubilax?- dijo Tristepin, mirando hacia el fab'huritu en su cintura.

-Si… claro- dijo Rubilax, que no había hablado en todo este rato.

-H'Arazot era la ciudad central del Mundo de los Doce, donde convivían todas las especies, como si no hubiera diferencia alguna. Su gobernante, aunque no muchos lo recuerden era el mismísimo Yugo, antes de que los Selatrop fueran traicionados por Qilby. Cuando se vio obligado a retirarse debido a eso, Rushu atacó ahí primero, fue algo repentino, nadie esperaba que atacará en esa ciudad, pero lo hizo. Miles de vidas inocentes fueron asesinadas ese día. Desde entonces, nadie se atreve a visitar esa zona, debido a las almas que aún siguen rondando por sus ruinas.- termino Rubilax.

El silencio gobernaba en el salón después del relato de Rubilax, nadie se atrevía a hablar, excepto Otomai.

-Y por eso tienen que ir hacia ir rescatar a Yugo- dijo seriamente.

-Pero no irán solos- dijo Armand.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Tristepin un tanto confundido con lo que dijo Armand.

-Con el consejo hemos decidido que cada integrante debe de ofrecer un miembro de su raza para integrar en la Hermandad- dijo una voz que solo Pin-Pan reconoció.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, Tressed- dijo Tristepin seriamente.

-Rey Tressed para ti- dijo el Rey de los Yopuka.

-¿Sabes que soy parte Dios cierto?- le replicó Pin-Pan.

-¿Conocías al Rey Tressed, Pin-Pan?- le preguntó Evangelyne.

-Cuando lo conocí aún era príncipe…- le respondió a su esposa.

-Bueno, no nos desviemos. ¿Qué es eso de: "Integrar a la Hermandad"?- preguntó Evangelyne.

-Cada gobernante debe de entregar a un representante para que forme parte de la Hermandad del Tofu- dijo Kax.

-¿Y no podrían habernos avisado antes?- pregunto Tristepin un tanto molesto.

-Les íbamos a decir hoy Pin-Pan, a causa del gran cataclismo por el cuál principalmente los trajimos aquí- dijo Amalia

-¿Y cuál es Cataclismo por el cual nos trajeron aquí?- preguntó Rubilax.

-El Cataclismo es que el mundo de los Fab'huritus nos caiga en encima-dice Otomai

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grita la hermandad al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunta Elely asustada.

-Una antigua aprendiz mío, de antes que naciera Ogrest, se ha vuelto loca. Su nombre es Carine, es una Feca, ex-integrante de los "Discípulos de Otomai"- dijo Otoma

-¿Y cómo es que ha logrado hacer que mi mundo nos caiga encima?- pregunta Rubilax un tanto preocupado.

-Aun no lo hace, pero robo algunos de hechizos capaces de darle Wakfu suficiente para lograr hacerlo- dice Otomai.

-¿Y cómo es que fue capaz de robártelos?- pregunta Eva.

-Bueno… Ehm…- tartamudeaba Otomai mientras se le veía un ligero rubor en la cara.

-Sedujo a mi papá- dijo Ogrest en seco.

-¡Ogrest!- le regaña Otomai.

-¿Qué? Si es la verdad, apuesto que además recién te diste cuenta hoy, ya que ella fue a nuestra casa hace una semana- decía Ogrest mientras su padre lo miraba furioso.

-Ya, no hay tiempo para esto, esta noche dormirán aquí y mañana conocerán a sus nuevos integrantes, guardias enséñenles sus habitaciones- dice Armand.

* * *

La noche llego y Evangelyne se estaba caminando por los pasillos en busca de su amiga, debido a que no había podido hablar con ella al llegar. La vio en uno de los balcones mirando el cielo y se acercó a ella.

-Hola- dijo Evangelyne, mientras se ponía al lado de ella.

-Hola, Eva, lamento que no hayamos podido hablar antes, pero ya sabes con lo de Yugo y los planes de Carine- dijo Amalia al percatarse de la presencia de su amiga.

-No te preocupes, eres una Reina después de todo- le dijo con una sonrisa, y Amalia le respondió con otra.

-¿Sabes? Fue en este mismo día y mismo lugar cuando me propuso matrimonio- dijo Amalia mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la luna.

-¿En serio? Pues vaya que romántico, Pin-Pan lo hizo en un subterráneo rodeados de árboles ardiendo, no muy romántico, pero bueno, ¿qué puedes esperar de un Yopuka como él? Eso es lo que me gusta de él…- dijo Eva con nostalgia.

-…- Amalia bajaba la cabeza mientras una lagrima le recorría el rostro.

-Oye, lo encontraremos- la consolaba Amalia.

Amalia súbitamente le dio un abrazo mientras lloraba abundantemente en su pecho.

-Ya, ya, tranquila- dijo Eva mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Cómo… quieres… que… este tranquila cuando mi esposo está atrapado en el lugar más peligroso de todo el Mundo de los Doce?- dijo Amalia entre sollozos.

-Porque sin importar cuanto nos tardemos te prometo que vamos a traer a Yugo sano y salvo, ¿ok?- le dijo Eva.

-¿Lo prometes?- le pregunto Amalia.

-Lo prometo- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Ya, mejor me voy dormir que tú sabes que no soy de las que madrugan y mañana tenemos irnos temprano- dijo Amalia mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su cara y se retiraba del balcón.

-Buenas noches Eva- dijo

-Buenas noches Amalia- le respondió.

* * *

-¿Estás leyendo un libro?- le pregunto su esposa curiosa mientras se acurrucaba junto a él apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Emm… si, ya sabes, es ese libro que me recomendó Yugo la última vez que lo vimos- le respondió Pin-Pan, un tanto avergonzado.

-¿"Don Quiriote de la Barca"? Debí suponerlo, eres un caballero después de todo, pero, ¿desde cuándo que empezaste a leerlo?- le pregunto con aun más curiosidad que antes.

-Desde nuestro aniversario de este año- le respondió con cariño.

-Oh, tu cabeza de Yopuka- dice mientras planta un beso en sus labios y apaga la luz de noche, sabiendo que no tendrían mucho tiempo a so…

-¿Mami? ¿Papi?- dijo Yugi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Eva y Pin-Pan se cayeron de la cama debido a la sorpresa y, ya más arreglados se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué paso cariño?- dijo Eva ligeramente ruborizada.

-Tu-tuve una pe-pesadilla don-donde aparecías tú y papá y el tío Yugo y la tía Amalia y-y todos s-se-se-s-se, us-te-tedes s-se…- dijo mientras se ponía a sollozar.

-Ya, ya, tranquila, aquí están papá y mamá para acompañarte- dijo Tristepin mientras la levantaba y le daba un abrazo.

-¿P-puedo quedarme a dormir con ustedes esta noche?- pregunto Yugi con una ligera timidez.

-Claro cariño, no hay ningún problema- dijo mientras miraba a Eva y ella simplemente levantaba los hombros y susurraba: "será otra noche".

* * *

La luz del día paso entre las cortinas señalando que ya había amanecido, aunque nuestros héroes ya se habían despertado hace un buen rato.

-¿Cuándo habrán de llegar los tipos nuevos?- pregunto Elely un tanto frustrada.

-No los presiones Ely- le dijo su hermano.

-Tu no me digas que hacer, Flop- le respondió.

-¡Oye, no me digas Flop!- respondió Flopin molesto.

-¡Entonces no me digas que hacer!- le replico Elely.

-¡Ya ustedes dos dejen de pelear!- les reprendió su padre.

Un poco más lejos estaban Eva y Amalia, viéndolos discutir.

-Los tres son igual de tercos, no sé porque me sorprende, pero cambiando de tema, ¿cómo fue que Yugo logro crecer?- pregunto Eva con curiosidad.

-¿Nunca te lo conté? Bueno, al principio creíamos que era debido a su inmortalidad, pero luego Otomai había descubierto que no era así, si no que fue causado debido a la máquina del tiempo de Nox que Yugo y Adamai usaron. Pasamos meses usando hechizos tratando de arreglarlo hasta que Otomai logro dar con un antiguo hechizo de Curación de las Aniripsas que logro restaurarlo, aunque eso causo que empezara a recordar algunas cosas de su vida pasada y desde entonces le cuesta dormir- le respondió Amalia.

-Bien, damas y caballeros, he aquí los nuevos reclutas- dijo Armand.

* * *

 **Tan tan, otro episodio completo, debo de admitir que se me hace más cómodo escribir así, tratare de reescribir los episodios anteriores más adelante, aunque no prometo nada.**

 **¿Qué le estará sucediendo a Yugo? ¿Quiénes serán los nuevos integrantes? ¿Cómo Adamai habrá logrado solucionar el problema de crecimiento?**

 **¡Atentamente, Gasp1808, bye bye!**


	5. Aquí vamos otra vez Pt 2

**¡Hola! Este sería el último capítulo de Septiembre, ¡y tengo 6 Reviews! Sé que no puede parecer tanto, pero para alguien que recién comienza es mucho, así que estoy más que satisfecho, que, aunque solo comenten 2 personas sé que más se sumarán en un futuro.**

 **Comentarios** **:**

 **V** **alentina Amore** **: Gracias por comentat y seg** **uir la serie desde el principio, me agrada el hecho de que se te haga más** **cómodo la** **nu** **eva** **forma de nar** **rar** **.**

 **Darkrius13** **: Gracias a ti también por seguir la serie, y por el apoyo que has dado. Me alegra que te haya gustado lo que hice con Otomai y Ogrest, intentaré incluir más momentos de cercanía entre ellos dos a medida que avanza el Fanfic.**

 **Ahora, sin más preámbulos, comencemos…**

 **Aviso** **: Cualquier cosa que el Krosmoz contenga (a menos que sea creación mía) es de Ankama.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Aquí vamos otra vez Pt. 2**

" _Uno no puede escapar de los recuerdos, es como dejar de ser uno mismo"_

-Damas y caballeros, he aquí los nuevos reclutas- dijo Armand.

Junto a él estaban parados 5 seres, 2 mujeres, una Pandawa y una Tymador; y 3 hombres, un Osamoda, un Hipermago y un Sacrógrito; todos de la misma edad que Elely, Flopin y Ogrest

El Hipermago dio un paso al frente y se presentó. Su nombre es Aled, uno de los mejores Hipermagos de su edad y miembro de los "Discípulos de Otomai", un grupo de, valga la redundancia, son aprendices de este.

Después, se presentó la Pandawa, haciéndolo de manera rápida, aunque igual fueron capaces de entenderla, en su mayor parte, aunque supieron que se llama Delha.

Ahora se presentó el Osamoda, un tanto más calmado que los otros, dijo que su nombre es Shaed, hijo del mismo Azraed, rey de su especie, aunque no comparten la actitud.

Luego se presentó la Tymador, se llevó un par de muescas sutiles por parte de Tristepin, debido a que aún tenía malos recuerdos sobre Remington. Dijo que su nombre es Dazia, hizo una reverencia y volvió a su posición original.

Para el final se presentó el Sacrógrito, un "poco" orgulloso y egocéntrico, repitiendo varias veces su eficacia en combate. Dijo que su nombre es Hazen, mientras mostraba su (según él) "increíble" cuerpo.

-¿Tan sólo 5? Yo pensé que habrían más... - dijo Tristepin un tanto decepcionado

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero resulta que los demás gobernantes no tienen mucha confianza, a excepción de Frigost, que no pudo ofrecer un recluta debido a su baja fuerza militar.- dijo Armand.

-Pero eso no significa que no podamos ayudar, Hermandad del Tofu- dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Condesa Koratay? Pensé que ya se había retirado a su reino- dijo Armand un tanto confuso.

-Puedes decirme por mi nombre simplemente, Armand, mis guardas no se encuentran aquí- dijo Koratay amistosamente.

-Sí, si claro- dijo Armand un poco sonrojado, mientras Amalia lo miraba con cara de: "Te gusta y lo sabes".

-Bueno, Con… digo Koratay… ¿a qué se refiere?- preguntó Amalia curiosa.

-Podemos suministrarle transporte a usted y sus amigos, Amalia- dijo Koratay con una sonrisa -y además…-

-¿Qué otra cosa?- preguntó Evangelyne.

-Iré con ustedes- dijo dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-Pero… ¿porque?- preguntó Armand, el más sorprendido de todos.

-Porque mi pueblo le debe al Rey Yugo una compensación por la molestia que le causamos hace 13 años- dijo Koratay, segura de sí misma.

-Pero, ¿quién se va a encargar de Frigost?- preguntó Evangelyne.

-Mi Consejo de Administración se encargará, les he confiado Frigost múltiples veces, sé que es lo hago- dijo Koratay.

-Bueno, quién soy yo para decirte que hacer- dice Armand un tanto molesto.

-¿Nos podrían dejar a solas un rato por favor?- dijo notando la molestia de Armand -Tengo que hablar con Armand, y aprovechan de presentarse ante los nuevos reclutas- dijo Koratay con suavidad.

-Claro, ¿a dónde está el transporte?- dijo Amalia entendiendo el mensaje.

Ella se los dijo y al retirarse ellos, la amigable cara de Koratay cambio rápidamente.

-¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa?- preguntó molesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Se su-supone que tú te quedarías a a-ayudarme con el asu-sunto de las negociaciones y-y- empezó a decir Armand.

-¿Negociaciones? ¿Esa es tu excusa?- dijo Koratay.

-Es que- dice mientras le toma las manos -me prometiste que pasaríamos el fin de semana juntos- dijo con cabeza gacha.

-Oye- dice mientras le pone la mano en la mejilla -te prometo que cuando regrese, pasaremos tiempo juntos, y esta vez lo cumpliré ¿ok?

-Ok...- dice mientras caras se acercan y se dan un tierno beso.

-¿Porque se demoran tanto ustedes do…?- dijo Amalia entrando súbitamente, sorprendiéndolos a los dos -¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que algo se traían ustedes dos!- grito saltando de alegría.

-Bueno, ya, que tenemos que irnos- dijo Koratay ligeramente sonrojada.

-Lamento no poder ir a despedirlos, pero tengo unos asuntos que tratar- dijo Armand con una ligera tristeza.

-Tranquilo, nos veremos luego- dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Ten cuidado, ¿ok? y vigila que mi hermana no haga nada estúpido- le dice mientras le da un abrazo.

-¡Oye!- reclama Amalia.

En el camino hacia el transporte, Amalia decide tomar la palabra.

-Y mi hermano y tú… ya sabes… ¿se han dicho las palabras?- pregunta Amalia con curiosidad.

-¿Que pala…? Ah, esas… No aún no…- dice un tanto apenada.

-Ah, bueno, ehm… lo siento si te incomode- dice Amalia.

-No te preocupes, sé que sentimos lo mismo, y llegará el momento cuando tenga que llegar- dice sonriendo de nuevo.

Al llegar, se subieron de inmediato al transporte que era un poco más grande que el de Ruel (que en paz descanse).

En la entrada estaban Chibi, con un brazo vendado, con Yugi a su lado, y Eva con Tristepin frente a él.

-Muchas gracias Chibi por ofrecerte a cuidar Yugi, sinceramente no queríamos llevarla a un lugar tan peligroso como H'Arazot- le agradecía Evangelyne.

-No hay de que Eva, estoy segura que esta pequeña la pasará bien en Emelka, además estoy seguro de que Grougal no tendrá problema en cuidarla- dijo Chibi.

-¿Seguro que no causará le problemas a ti o a Grougal? Ya tienen bastante que manejar como alcaldes de Emelka- dice Tristepin.

-No te preocupes, Pin-Pan, estará todo bajo control- le tranquiliza Chibi.

-Bueno- se agacha donde Yugi -Bien pequeña, pórtate bien y no le causes problemas a los Tíos Chibi y Grougal, ¿ok?-

-Ok, papi- dice mientras le da un abrazo al cual su mamá se une al rato.

Dentro de la nave, los gemelos estaban esperando a Ogrest junto con los nuevos.

-Así que… ¿ustedes son los hijos de Tristepin y Evangelyne de Percedal?- pregunto Hazen emocionado.

-Emm… si, ¿por?- le respondió Flopin algo confundido.

-¿Es en serio? Sus padres han salvado...- empezó a decir Hazen.

-¿El mundo incontables veces? Si, ya lo sabíamos, nos lo han contado miles de veces- respondió Elely indiferente.

Un rato después llega Ogrest, diciendo que su padre no vendrá debido a que está buscando la forma de encontrar a Carine, más rato se suben Tristepin y Evangelyne, y para finalizar llegaron Amalia y Koratay.

-Y, ¿adónde vamos primero?- preguntó Elely emocionada.

-Iremos a un pueblo en Brakmar, Ciknar creo que se llama, para buscar a tu tía Cleóphée y luego iremos a rescatar a Yugo- dijo Evangelyne.

-Bueno, Hermandad del Tofu… ¡UN NUEVO VIAJE A COMENZADO!- dijo Tristepin mientras partían hacia su nueva aventura…

* * *

El lugar es oscuro y helado, al levantarse se da cuenta que está en una celda, intenta hacer un portal, pero no puede, al mirar arriba se da cuenta que hay un aparato brillante en el techo de su celda.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- se pregunta Yugo - _Lo último que recuerdo es haber llegado a una ciudad en ruinas junto con Chibi y fuimos emboscados por unos tipos encapuchados, Grougal se había quedado en Emelka para manejar el pueblo, ya que habían quedado como alcaldes provisionales los dos, originalmente iba a ser yo, pero me negué debido al hecho de que ahora soy Rey y tengo que encontrar una forma segura de traer a mi gente de vuelta, aunque eso lo he estado postergando por un tiempo. Parece que Adamai me tendió una trampa, pero ¿será esto cosa de él y Lady Echo?_ \- pensaba Yugo preocupado.

-¿Qué será eso del techo?- dijo Yugo sin esperar respuesta, aunque la tuvo.

-Es un inhibidor de magia, elimina el uso de cualquier uso de magia en la zona asignada por el usuario- dijo una voz proveniente de la celda de enfrente, que, a pesar de los años, jamás olvidaría Yugo.

-¿Nox?- preguntó Yugo sorprendido.

-El mismo, muchacho, aunque parece que has crecido, casi ni te reconocí sin tu estúpido sombrero.- dijo Nox.

-Espera, ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido. Al pasarse las manos por la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que era cierto, no tenía su característico gorro - _Se habrá perdido en la emboscada, espero que Chibi haya logrado escapar_ \- pensó Yugo.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Nuestro invitado estrella ha despertado, es un gusto conocerle al fin, Rey Yugo- dijo una voz que se iba acercando poco.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso nos conocemos?- dijo Yugo.

-Claro, ¿Qué modales son los que tengo? Puede que no me reconozcas, pero me llaman Odalach el Externo, y tu…- dijo mostrándose de manera siniestra enfrente de su celda- me ayudaras a destruir el Mundo de los Doce, sin importar cuanto cueste- dijo mientras sonreía de manera maléfica...

* * *

 **Tan tan, lo he terminado…**

 **¿Cómo será el encuentro de Cleóphée y la hermandad? ¿Qué querrá este nuevo enemigo? ¿Otro gran Cataclismo surge debajo de las narices de nuestros héroes sin que se den cuenta? ¿La introducción de los nuevos reclutas me salio muy forzada?**

 **¡Atentamente, Gasp1808, bye bye!**


	6. Reencuentros y Recuerdos

**Hola, regrese y éste sería el primer capítulo de Octubre, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Comentarios** **:**

 **Darkrius13** **: Gracias por comentar, si intentaré profundizar con los nuevos personajes, también me alegro que te haya agradado Koratay, tenía miedo de que no gustara su relación con Armand.**

 **Valentina Amore** **: Te agradezco el comentario, y puede que siga tu idea de emparejar a Cleóphée con uno de los nuevos, y con respecto a lo de Nox, eso será explicado en este capítulo.**

 **Ahora, sin más preámbulos, comencemos…**

 **Aviso** **: Cualquier cosa que el Krosmoz contenga (a menos que sea creación mía) es de Ankama.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Reencuentros y Recuerdos**

" _El pasado es una forma de prever el futuro"_

* * *

-¿A qué te refieres con "destruir el Mundo de los 12"?- preguntó Yugo, asustado ante las palabras de Odalach.

-Me gustaría quedarme a decírtelo, pero tengo planes, mi pequeño gobernante, y debo de atenderlos- dijo mientras se retiraba por la puerta.

-¿Qué será lo que quiere?- se preguntó Yugo.

-¿No es obvio? Matarnos a todos- le respondió Nox.

-Era retórica, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo recuperaste tu armadura? Recuerdo haberla visto en Frigost- le preguntó Yugo con curiosidad.

-Después de lo que sucedió con el Reino Sadida, decidí alejarme un rato de todo, pero di con Frigost, esa ciudad Xelor que se proclamó independiente hace unos 30 años, me emboscaron y el Conde Kontatrás me obligó a construir una máquina para quemar árboles de manera rápida, me arrebató mi armadura y me forzó a construir la máquina, y te aseguró que, con mi experiencia con árboles, no lo disfruté en absoluto, te lo prometo- dijo Nox.

-Eso explica la similitud con tu antigua maquinaria, sigue- le responde Yugo.

-Después de lo de Ogrest, el pueblo eligió a un nuevo líder, de nombre Kalatran, el predecesor de la actual Condesa, quién decidió devolverme mi armadura y liberarme, así que decidí volver a mi viaje por el Mundo de los Doce, al menos hasta hace una semana, cuando fui capturado por los esbirros de Odalach, y este me obligó a crear estos dispositivos que ves en el techo- dice mientras señala el techo.

-Bueno, debemos de salir de aquí lo antes posible- dijo Yugo decidido.

* * *

-¿Dónde estará Cleóphée? Ya hemos recorrido la mayor parte de la ciudad y con suerte han reconocido su nombre- dijo Eva un tanto frustrada.

-Oye, tranquila, la vamos a encontrar, debe de estar por aquí- le dijo Tristepin tranquilizándola.

-¿La han encontrado?- preguntó Elely llegando detrás de ellos.

-No, aún no, cariño- dijo Eva.

-¿Y que ha estado haciendo en un pueblo como Ciknar?- preguntó Pin-Pan.

-Hasta donde yo sé, ha estado haciendo un trabajo de cazarrecompensas, ya sabes, cumpliendo misiones y todo eso- dijo Eva.

-Si… yo hice eso por un tiempo- dijo Tristepin.

-¿Fuiste un cazarrecompensas? ¡Si con suerte pudiste ser caballero!- dijo Rubilax sin creerse lo que dijo Tristepin.

-¡Oye! Que es en serio- reclamó Tristepin.

-¿Esperen, tu hermana es Cleóphée Ev'red?- preguntó Hazed con curiosidad.

-Si, ¿por?- le dijo Eva.

-Por nada, solo que hace un año tuve un par de encuentros con ella…- dijo de manera un poco peculiar.

-Espera, ¿tú eras ese tipo? ¡Jajaja!- dijo Evangelyne muerta de la risa mientras Hazed se sonrojaba.

-¿De qué se ríen ustedes?- dijo Amalia apareciendo junto a Koratay, las dos tenían puestas unas capuchas para pasar desapercibidas y las acompañaban Delha y Aled.

-Nada, nada…-le respondió Eva mientras dejaba de reír.

-Nosotras no hemos podido encontrar a tu hermana, Evangelyne- dijo Koratay.

-Bueno, espero que Ogrest y los demás tengan suerte en encontrarla- dijo Elely.

* * *

-Así que… ¿te has atrevido a hacerlo?- le preguntó Flopin.

-¿De qué hablas?- le respondió Ogrest.

-Invitar a salir a mi hermana- le respondió Flopin.

-¡¿Q-que?!- grito Ogrest sonrojado.

-Vamos, es obvio que te gusta- le respondió Flopin.

-E-eso es mentira, y-y lo sabes- dijo Ogrest un tanto nervioso.

-Sí, claro y…-

-¿Que pasa ahora?- pregunto Ogrest.

-¿Esa de ahí es mi tía?- dice mientras apunta a un afiche con Cleóphée en el.

* * *

-¿"Pelea de Coliseo: La Ocra Mercenaria VS El Zobal Psicópata"? Wow, sí que tu hermana se mete en aprietos, Eva- dijo Tristepin después de haber recibido el afiche de manos Flopin.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Flopin un tanto confundido.

-El del afiche no es cualquier Zobal, ese es…-

-Tra'u el Desollador- dijo Evangelyne –uno de los mercenarios más letales del Mundo de los 12-.

-Pues según esto el combate es mañana, y ya se está haciendo tarde, es mejor encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche- dijo Dazia.

-Hay un albergue cerca de aquí- dijo Koratay.

-Si lo vi, pero me niego a entrar a esa pocilga- dijo Amalia, indignada.

-No hay tiempo para discutir sobre esto, es el único albergue que hay en esta parte del pueblo, así que pasaremos la noche ahí- dijo Pin-Pan.

* * *

-Chico, en serio, no puedes romper esas barreras, es metal de Stasis, necesitarías una cantidad increíble de Wakfu para romperlos, y sin magia, no puedes manipularlo- le dijo Nox.

-Tengo… que… salir… de… ¡AQUÍ!- dijo Yugo mientras trataba romper la puerta de la celda.

-En serio, no puedes hacer absolutamente nada- le reprendió Nox.

 _Nada_ , esa palabra le rebotaba en la cabeza, ¿de verdad no podía hacer nada para salir de aquí? ¿No volvería a ver a sus amigos? ¿No volvería a ver a Adamai? ¿No volvería a ver a su pueblo? ¿No volvería a ver su querida Amalia? ¿No lograría formar una familia con ella? No, no se rendiría tan fácil, no se rendiría sin pele…

¡BOOM!

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- grito Nox.

-¿Yo que voy a saber?- dijo Yugo.

Otra explosión se produce y provoca un agujero en el techo, de este salen un Sram y una Xelor, el primero abre la celda de Nox, le inyecta algo y lo saca por el agujero.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunta Yugo.

-Tranquilo, su Majestad, todo está bien- le responde la Xelor mientras saca algo de su merkasaco.

-Pero…- dice mientras le inyectan algo en el brazo.

- _Amalia…_ \- piensa antes de caer dormido.

* * *

-¡Amalia!- gritó Evangelyne, despertando a Amalia.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Amalia.

-¿Cómo que "qué sucede"? Has estado hablando dormida y hace poco estabas llorando, te he escuchado desde la habitación contigua, ¿qué te pasa?- reclamo Eva preocupado.

-Yo… bueno… emm… ¡no me pasa nada!- exclamo Amalia.

-Amalia, tuve que tolerar a un par de preadolescentes que me decían exactamente lo mismo, así que no me mientas. ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Evangelyne seria.

-Yo… estoy preocupada por Yugo, nada más que eso…- dijo Amalia.

-Amalia… hay algo más ¿cierto?- le dijo Evangelyne-

-Yo bueno, lo que pasa es que, bueno, el dia antes de la desaparición de Yugo fui a hacerme el chequeo mensual, bueno, entonces ellas notaron algo raro, yo… yo…- empezó a decir Amalia.

-¿Tú que, Amalia?- le pregunto Eva, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Estoy embarazada, Eva, voy tener un bebé con Yugo- le respondió Amalia casi llorando de alegría y abrazando a Eva.

* * *

-¡Amalia!- grito Yugo despertando en una habitación.

La habitación era bastante más acogedora que la celda de antes, al levantarse escucho una puerta abriéndose detrás de él.

-Vaya, vaya, despertaste- dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Quién eres, y que es este lugar?- preguntó Yugo confundido.

-Puede que no me reconozcas, pero me habrás escuchado más de alguna vez, mi nombre es Lady Echo- le respondió la mujer.

-¿Lady Echo? Eso significa que…- empezó decir Yugo.

-Si, tu hermano se encuentra con nosotros, Rey Yugo- respondió Lady Echo tranquila mientras lo guiaba por los pasillos.

-Pero aun no responde mi otra pregunta, ¿qué es este lugar?- preguntó Yugo.

-¿Por qué no lo averigua por sí mismo, Majestad?- le dijo Lady Echo mientras le señalaba una ventana.

Al acercarse a la ventana logro visualizar unas ruinas algo familiares, aunque se dio cuenta que era el mismo lugar donde había sido emboscado junto Chibi.

-¿Estamos vo-volando?- preguntó Yugo, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Usted mismo lo ha dicho alteza, estamos en el Zamweder, la maquina voladora más rápida y resistente del último tiempo, construida por nuestros mejores mecánicos- respondió Lady Echo con orgullo.

-¿Un dirigible? ¿Y cómo hacen para pasar desapercibidos?- pregunto Yugo con curiosidad.

-Usamos fibra Wakfu-Stasis, su majestad, eso nos vuelve invisibles tanto ante el ojo normal como el mágico- respondió una voz detrás de ellos, aunque a Yugo le sonó familiar.

-Oye, tú eres la Xelor que saco de la celda, ¿no es cierto?- dijo Yugo con agradecimiento.

-Así es su majestad, mi nombre es Teaxia, es un gusto conocerlo al fin- dijo la Xelor mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Nada de eso, el gusto es mío, no sabes las ganas que tenia de salir de esa celda- dice Yugo mientras le estrecha la mano.

-Bueno, es mejor que sigamos con nuestro paseo, rey Yugo- dijo Lady Echo.

-Si claro- dijo Yugo, aunque una extraña sensación le empezó a carcomer el pensamiento.

- _Qué raro, ¿por qué presiento como si algo malo fuera a pasar?_ \- pensó Yugo, cuando casi al instante algo impacto la nave y la hizo tambalear.

-¿Pero que…?- dice Lady Echo -Teaxia, ¿que fue eso?-

-No lo sé, Lady Echo, este tambaleo solo sería capaz si algo nos hubiera impactado de manera directa, cosa que significa que algo o alguien puede vernos a pesar del la fibra- dijo Teaxia nerviosa.

-¡Llamando a Lady Echo al puente de mando! ¡Tiene que ver esto de inmediato!- dijo una voz que Yugo no olvidaría sin importar cuantas veces se reencarnara.

-Adamai…- murmuro Yugo mientras seguía a Lady Echo y a Teaxia.

* * *

La luz del sol paso a través de las cortinas, despertando a cierto sacrogrito.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya es de día?- preguntó Hazed.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien aún sigue dormido- dijo una voz femenina recostada junto a él.

-¿Cuánto rato llevas despier-? Espera Cleo… ¿a qué te refieres con eso de: "aún dormido"?- pregunto Hazed confundido.

-Despierta…- dijo ella de manera melodiosa.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando?-

-Despierta, despierta, des-pier-¡TA!- grita de manera que Hazed se levanta de golpe de su sueño para ver enfrente de su cama a un Aled muy molesto.

-¿Pero qué-?- pregunto Hazed confundido.

-Nada aquí de "¿Pero qué?" ni otras cosas, te llevo intentando despertar hace media hora, los otros ya se levantaron y están listos para irse, así que si no te levantas en 5 minutos y te vistes de un inmediato, te juro que el reencontrarte con tu ex será el menor de tus problemas- dijo el Hipermago de manera atemorizante.

-Ya, ya, déjame cambiarme tranquilo- dijo mientras se ponía sus pantalones.

Después de un rato Hazed y Aled se encontraban en el recibidor del albergue junto con los demás, al rato de devolver las llaves de los cuartos, el grupo partió hacia el Coliseo, para ver a Cleóphée.

-Oye Eva, ¿de que hablaban Amalia y tu anoche? Porque se demoraron un montón- pregunto Tristepin a su esposa.

-Amalia había tenido una pesadilla y nos pusimos a hablar cosas de chicas- dijo Eva, queriendo decir "no te incumbe", algo que Pin-Pan entendió a la perfección.

-Ok- respondió a secas.

Al llegar, se percataron de algo extraño, el Coliseo estaba cerrado. Elely fue la primera en hablar.

-Qué raro, ¿dónde estará la-?-

-¿Mejor tía de todo el Mundo de los 12? ¡Pues aquí mismo!- grito Cleóphée detrás de ellos.

-¡Tia Cleo!- gritaron los gemelos al unísono mientras la abrazaban.

-¿Cómo está mi segundo par de mocosos favorito?- dijo Cleo mientras los abrazaba a ambos.

-¿Acaso no vas a saludar al primero?- dijo Evangelyne mientras se dirigía a ella.

-¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre eso?- dice Cleo mientras abraza a Eva y Pin-Pan al mismo tiempo.

-También es un gusto verte, Cleo- dice Hazed con un tanto falsa (aunque alegre por dentro).

-¿Hazed Tra'el? ¡Por el dios Ocra! ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Em… ¿un año más o menos?- respondió un poco sonrojado y tratando de respirar.

-Oye, tía Cleo, ¿qué paso con tu enfrentamiento?- pregunto Flopin confuso.

-Pues resulta que el "Zobal Psicopata" se lesiono un tobillo en un entrenamiento esta mañana y ha cancelado el combate- dijo mientras soltaba a Hazed -Oigan ¿y donde esta Yugo? No lo veo desde que se casó contigo Amalia- pregunto mientras le daba un abrazo a Amalia.

-El… ha sido secuestrado en H'Arazot- dijo Amalia.

Nadie dijo una cosa, excepto Cleóphée.

-¿Y qué rayos estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a rescatar a esa sabandija!-

* * *

 **Tan tan, ¡termine!**

 **¿Qué habrá sido lo que impacto al Zamweder? ¿Podrán rescatar a Yugo? ¿Cómo reaccionara Adamai al encontrarse con su hermano? ¿Otomai habrá encontrado a Carine? ¿En este capítulo apareció el giro más inesperado de eventos desde "El Imperio Contraataca"? (Eso es mentira, nada puede superar eso :D) También aprovecho de avisar que he empezado una nueva historia, se llama "Wakfu: Agentes de A.T.L.A.S", agradecería que le echaran un vistazo.**

 **¡Atentamente, Gasp1808, bye bye!**


	7. El Caos Está Tocando La Puerta

**Hola, ¡he vuelto! Este sería otro capítulo (si, ódienme por subir capítulos cuando me da la gana), también quiero avisar que posiblemente en Diciembre y Enero no actualice mucho, debido que estaré de vacaciones y aprovecho para escribir varios capítulos, y a así subir varios en el año.**

 **Ahora, sin más preámbulos, comencemos…**

 **Aviso** **: Cualquier cosa que el Krosmoz contenga (a menos que sea creación mía) es de Ankama.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El caos está tocando a la puerta**

" _Las bendiciones son el peor tipo de maldiciones"_

* * *

Los Tymador tenían un fuerte lazo con los Osamodas, un lazo más allá de lo comercial, un lazo tan antiguo que ni ellos recuerdan el porqué, pero lo respetan con su vida, pero ni Dazia ni Shaed eran ni una Tymador ni un Osamoda común y corriente. Dazia siempre fue la más honesta de su familia, cosa que su raza menosprecia a fondo, y Shaed, no era el típico príncipe, nunca respondió ante los típicos "Majestad" ni "Alteza", siempre pasaba tiempo con animales de todo tipo, cosa que era común en su especie, pero esa era su única comunicación con un ser vivo más allá de su familia, al menos hasta el día que su padre lo ofreció como miembro de la Hermandad del Tofu.

-¿También incómodo?- le preguntó Dazia al solitario Osamoda.

-Ñeh- respondió refunfuñando.

-Vamos, socializa un poco, emm…- dijo Dazia tratando de recordar su nombre.

-Shaed, mi nombre es Shaed- dijo él con un poco más de "ánimo".

-Shaed, cierto, no se me había olvidado, solo quería hacerte hab- dijo antes de que el transporte de Koratay se detuviera en seco, cayendo ella encima de él.

-Eh…- alcanzó a decir ella totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Puedes salir de encima mío? Por favor- dijo Shaed serio, aunque también algo sonrojado.

-Sí, sí, claro- dijo Dazia mientras se ponía de pie y lo ayudaba a pararse a él.

-Koratay, ¿a qué se debe la repentina detención?- preguntó Amalia, algo confusa debido al frenazo.

-Bueno, emm… mejor ven a verlo tú mismo- dijo Koratay desde la cabina del piloto.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto?- dijo Amalia mientras entraba en la cabina. Al hacerlo logró descubrir que los detenía, un barranco gigante.

-¿Cómo vamos a cruzar eso?- preguntó Pin-Pan algo desconcertado con respecto al obstáculo.

-Vamos, que hemos detenido a seres todopoderosos, ¿porque sería un problema un simple barranco?- Replicó Cleóphée.

-El barranco es demasiado grande como para que mi vehículo lo cruce, podemos intentar rodearlo- dijo Koratay.

-Sí no me equivoco, esta es la Grieta Interna, deberíamos de estar cerca de mi pueblo, Zilma, ahí hay un puente para cruzar el barranco- dijo Delha, emocionada por ver a su familia.

-Bueno, nos detendremos ahí, pero partiremos al mediodía, no podemos arriesgarnos a hacer esperar a Yugo- dijo Evangelyne, cosa que a lo que todos accedieron, incluso Amalia, aunque con una que otra queja.

* * *

Al llegar al puente de mando, Yugo lo primero que hizo fue buscar Adamai con su mirada, cosa que si no fuera por sus colores característicos no hubiera podido reconocerlo.

Lucía como una especie de Grougal de la edad de Yugo, pero con su característica boca y manchas en los ojos, intentó hablarle y decirle algo, pero Teaxia le ganó la palabra.

-¿Qué es lo que nos está golpeando, Ad?- preguntó ella.

-Pues nada más y nada menos que Odalach el Externo, Teaxia, parece que ha podido visualizar al Zamweder, por suerte no tiene magia suficiente para romper la coraza, al menos por ahora- dijo Adamai.

-Ad- dijo Yugo.

-De una manera u otra ha logrado vernos, algo debe de haber fallado en el camuflaje, hay que despistarlo rápido, sus ataques se van haciendo cada vez más fuertes- dijo Adamai.

-Ad- repitió Yugo.

-¿Porque me miras con esa cara, Teaxia?- preguntó Adamai.

-Ad- volvió a repetir Yugo.

-¿Acaso hice algo mal o…?-

-¡Ad!- gritó esta vez Yugo.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya te escuche la primera vez, Yugo!- respondió Adamai furioso.

-¡¿Entonces porque no me respondes?!- preguntó Yugo algo molesto.

-¡Porque no quiero hablar contigo, Yugo! ¿Acaso no entiendes la estúpida indirecta?- dijo Adamai.

-¡Tal vez la estoy ignorando debido a no te he visto en casi 13 años!- dijo Yugo.

-Para tu información no ha pasado ni una semana desde que viste, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que vinieras en el funeral de papá?- le replicó Adamai.

-Pues claro que lo recuerdo, pero casi ni siquiera te vi, lo único que dijiste fue que viniera, ni siquiera un "hola", ni siquiera me dejaste disculparme contigo por haber desconfiado de ti. Y tal vez tu no querías verme de nuevo, pero yo sí quería, porque siempre, sin importar cuantas veces peleemos, sin importar cuantas veces discutamos, porque sin importar cuantas veces nos reencarnemos, siempre, pero siempre siempre, serás el mejor hermano que pude haber tenido, y yo lamento no haber sido eso para ti, Adamai, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero con todo mi Wakfu- dijo Yugo al borde de las lágrimas, dejando a Adamai sin palabras.

-Yo…- empezó a decir Adamai.

-No te preocupes, Ad, ya me voy- dijo Yugo mientras empezaba a retirarse.

-Yo también te quiero, hermano- dijo Adamai con una sonrisa, haciendo que Yugo lo viera, también sonriendo.

-¡Vamos! ¿Que están esperando? ¡Abrácense de una maldita vez!- dijo Teaxia, que había estado observando la escena en silencio.

Adamai tardó en reaccionar, pero Yugo lo abrazó casi al instante.

-Perdóname, Ad- le dijo Yugo al oído

-No hay nada que perdonar, hermano- le respondió Adamai.

-Ya, ya, muy bonito todo, pero me gustaría recordarles que hay un psicópata homicida con ganas de matarnos ahí fuera- dijo Lady Echo haciendo que los dos hermanos se separarán.

-Lo que sea que esté haciendo Odalach está logrando vernos, pero nosotros no logramos apuntarle, se mueve demasiado rápido- dijo Adamai.

-Acabo de revisar la fibra, y está funcionando al 100%, ¿pero cómo es posible que nos vea?- preguntó Teaxia.

-Un momento, ¿dónde está Nox?- preguntó Yugo.

-Se despertó unas horas antes que tú, dijo que quería ver la maquinaria del Zamweder, espera, ¿no estarás insinuando que…?- empezó a decir Teaxia.

-Sí, estoy insinuando exactamente eso, ¿dónde está la sala de máquinas?- dijo Yugo.

* * *

-Así que… ¿tú naciste en Zilma?- preguntó Flopin tratando de romper el hielo.

-Sí- dijo Delha algo tímida.

-¿Y porque lo dejaste?- preguntó Flopin.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Delha mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo- dijo Elely acomodándose para escuchar la historia de Delha.

-Bueno…- empezó Delha -Nací en Zilma en una casa de color blanco, era la de en medio de tres hermanos, Kaira, la mayor, yo y Ciro, mi hermano menor. Cuando tenía 6 años, escuche la historia de cómo unos héroes derrotaron al malvado y monstruoso Ogrest- dijo Delha.

-Ejem- dijo Ogrest algo molesto mientras Elely reía en voz baja.

-Lo siento, bueno continuo, cuando escuche esa historia, me inspiré y decidí entrenarme para ser un héroe, entonces a los 10 años me enliste en el Ejército Pandawa, siendo la más joven en hacerlo. Después de 5 años me salí, y decidí viajar por el mundo, queriendo convertirme en un héroe, y hace algunas semanas el mismísimo Rey Pandawa me llamó, diciendo que estaban buscando reclutas para la Hermandad del Tofu, y aquí estoy- terminó Delha.

-Bueno, parece que la mayoría está aquí a causa de nuestros padres- dijo Elely.

-Yo no- dijo Aled.

-¿Y cuál es tu razón entonces?- preguntó Ogrest.

-Además de cuidar que Hazen no se meta en más problemas de los que ya tiene- empezó a decir Aled mientras señalaba al ya mencionado- también vine porque mi maestra me lo pidió.

-¿Tu maestra?- preguntó Flopin.

-¿Elaine te pidió venir?- preguntó Ogrest tratando de adivinar.

-Sí, ¿la conoces?- preguntó Aled.

-Es la hermana mayor de mi padre- respondió Ogrest -me dijo que uno de sus aprendices Hipermagos podrían ser enviados, aunque nunca que pensé que lo haría, porque, ya sabes…-

-Sí, es un "poco" aprehensiva con sus alumnos- dijo Aled.

-¿No que eras miembros de los "Discípulos de Otomai"?- preguntó Hazen algo confuso.

-Si, pero también hay varios maestros que enseñan ahí- responde Aled.

-Solo los mejores en sus temáticas aprenden con mi padre- agregó Ogrest.

-Y tú Hazen, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- pregunta Elely.

-Solo porque me lo pidieron- dijo Hazen a secas, aunque se notaba que estaba mintiendo.

-Vamos, di la verdad, que no sabes mentir- dijo Flopin.

-Bueno, yo, ehm… acepté venir porque... me contaron que vendría Sir Tristepin y yo quería que me diera su autógrafo- dijo Hazen con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿En serio?- dijeron excepto Aled, que ya lo sabía.

-Y ustedes dos, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?- preguntó Hazen a Dazia y Shaed tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, yo vine porque quería alejarme de mi familia- dijo Dazia un tanto tímida.

-¿Y tú, ehm…?-

-Shaed, yo vine porque mi padre dijo que me serviría para socializar más- dijo Shaed, un tanto molesto debido a que siguieran olvidando su nombre.

-Chicos, tardaremos un rato en llegar, así que posiblemente llegaremos en la tarde- dijo Tristepin.

-Podríamos pasar la noche en el albergue de mi padre, no creo que le moleste- dijo Delha con ánimo.

-¿En serio? Te lo agradecemos, esperamos no causar problemas- dijo Evangelyne.

* * *

-¡Nox! ¿Que estás haciendo?- preguntó Yugo entrando a la sala de máquinas.

-Ehm… ¿tal vez inspeccionando la maquinaria que yo ayude a construir?- respondió Nox algo confundido.

-Espera, ¿qué?- preguntó Yugo aún más confundido que Nox.

-Eso es lo que trataba de explicarle, Rey Yugo, Nox está de nuestro lado, lo enviamos a explorar H'Arazot, debido a que habíamos detectado alteraciones de Wakfu anti-naturales por la zona- dijo Teaxia.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento Nox, yo creí que…- empezó a disculparse Yugo.

-No te culpo muchacho, cualquiera puede pensar así debido a mis acciones en el pasado, ¿acaso que crees que me fue fácil llegar a mi posición en la Hermandad de los Liberadores?- dijo Nox.

-¿Hermandad de los Liberadores? ¿No eran la Hermandad de los Olvidados?- preguntó Yugo confundido.

-Esa era nuestro antiguo nombre, pero vimos nuestros errores en el incidente de Ogrest, y decidimos cambiar el nombre- dijo Lady Echo.

-Oh, vaya- dijo Yugo.

-Aún les debemos una compensación debido a tomar su propiedad sin consentimiento- dijo Lady Echo.

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde, aún hay un psicópata intentando matarnos- dijo Adamai -he logrado subir las defensas, aguantaremos un poco más, pero sigo sin saber cómo es que logró vernos-

-Porque Odalach es Stasis puro, el camuflaje solo es efectivo ante el Wakfu- dijo Nox.

-¿En serio? Entonces, ¿cómo escapamos?- preguntó Teaxia.

-Usaremos las reservas de Stasis para derribarlo y lograr escapar, síganme, iremos a la Sala de Torretas- dijo Nox mientras salía de la Sala de Máquinas y los demás los seguían.

Al llegar a la Sala de Torretas, notaron que el ataque había cesado, Adamai se había desviado y dirigido al puente de mando junto con Teaxia y Lady Echo.

-Que raro, ¿porque ya no atac-?- dice mientras siente una explosión -Ahí está de nuevo-

-Rápido, si logras mantenerlo en un lugar el tiempo suficiente podré disparar y neutralizarlo- dijo Nox mientras se sentaba en disparador.

-¿Pero cómo quieres que me mantenga ahí afuera tanto tiempo?- preguntó Yugo.

-Tal vez usando esas alas que tienes en la cabeza, no se tú- respondió Nox.

-¿De que habla-?- preguntó Yugo mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza, percatandose de algo de lo que se dio cuenta hace rato, pero la emoción de reencontrarse con Adamai lo distrajo, y ese algo, era que no tenía su gorro, o sea sus alas de Wakfu estaban al descubierto, había revelado un secreto del cual solo Amalia y Adamai tenían conocimiento -Ah, nada, dijo mientras se preparaba para salir-

Al usar el teletransporte, apareció arriba del dirigible, se acercó al borde de este y se dispuso a volar, casi al instante recibió un golpe que lo dejó fuera de combate y lo mandó a volar lejos.

-Ya tengo lo que quiero Hermandad, nos podemos ir despidiendo, gracias por el regalito, ahora entretenganse con el otro- dijo Odalach mientras empezaba a reírse de manera malvada y disparaba contra el motor del Zamweder, haciendo que este empezara a caer y lanzando una esfera blanca que atravesó el dirigible.

-Eh, chicos, creo que esto es malo- dijo Adamai mientras una esfera aparecía en al frente de él.

* * *

-Bueno, damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a Zilma, mi hogar dulce hogar- dijo Delha mostrándoles la aldea, la cual en su mayoría tenía pandawas, pero también había otras especies.

-¿Delha? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó una pandawa detrás ellos.

-¿Kaira? Rayos que ha pasado tiempo- dijo mientras abrazaba a la pandawa.

-Ahora, solo te voy a preguntar dos cosas, ¿cómo ha estado mi hermanita? Y… ¿y quién este guapetón de acá?- preguntó mientras se apoyaba en Flopin.

-Emm…- es lo único que alcanzó a decir Flopin.

-Es mi hermano, su nombre es Flopin y el mío es Elely- dijo Elely interponiéndose entre los dos.

-Un gusto Elely, es bueno que mi hermana haga amigos ahí fuera- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana por los hombros -Bueno, vamos a casa, que a la familia les gustará verte de nuevo-

-¡¿Tristepin de Percedal?! ¡¿Eres tú?!- gritó una voz al entrar el grupo a la casa, que resultó ser una Yopuka, unos años menos que el mencionado, vestían más o menos igual, aunque esta vestía el traje completo de Guardián, su piel era más clara que la de Pin-Pan, el pelo estaba peinado para atrás y era más corto, y portaba un hacha en en la espalda.

-¡¿Karmile Cerriban?!- respondió Tristepin.

-La misma- respondió este mientras le daba un abrazo- Vaya que ha pasado tiempo, pero antes que nada, ¿son ciertas la historias que he escuchado?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Tristepin.

-¿A que el Yopuka más torpe, sin ofender, había salvado el mundo 3 veces, había muerto y revivido, se había vuelto el dios Yopuka y se había casado con la Ocra mejor entrenada y mas hermosa de todas?-

-Bueno, eso si es verdad- respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Eva aunque ésta parecía un poco celosa -Cambiando de tema, ¿qué haces por aquí, Karmile?-

-Es una amiga mía, es casi parte de la familia- dijo Kaira, apareciendo detrás de él -Oigan, ¿y ustedes dos de que se conocen?-

-Tristepin y yo fuimos aprendices de Guardián juntos, a cada uno le enseñaba un maestro distinto, Tristepin se graduó como Guardián antes un par de años antes que yo y de ahí no he hecho más que escuchar de él, ya tenía harto a mi maestro con las historias que llegaban de este tipo- respondió Karmile señalando a Tristepin.

-Si, ¿que fue de él?- preguntó Pin-Pan.

-Se retiró después de mi graduación como Guardián, aunque lo he estado visitando en el Reino Yopuka- dijo Karmile con nostalgia -¿pero que te trae a ti por aquí?

-Bueno, parece que otra vez estoy en una misión para salvar el mundo- dijo Tristepin con orgullo.

-No me digas…- dijo Karmile -pero, no sé tal vez, ya sabes… ¿te gustaría…?-

-¿Llevarte conmigo?- preguntó Tristepin.

-Bueno, si tu quieres…-

-No sé…- empezó a dudar.

-Ah, bueno…-

-¡Que es broma!- dijo mientras la abrazaba de los hombros- eres como una hermanita para mi, ¿como no habría de llevarte?-

-¿Podrían hacer un poco menos de ruido? ¡Intento dormir aquí!- gritó una voz proveniente de la espalda de Karmile.

-Lo siento, ella es Lydialix, aunque pueden pueden llamarle Lydy- dijo empuñando su hacha -es algo malhumorada-

-Seh, después de un tiempo se les mejora mejora el humor, ¿no es cierto, Rubilax?- dijo empuñando al mencionado.

-Si claro, papanatas- respondió este.

-Ja, ¿así que este el famoso traidor?- dijo Lidialix.

-Si, ¿algún problema con eso?- preguntó Rubilax.

-Pensé que sería Arcanax, o ya sabes, Silvak, ¿pero Rubilax? ¿El lamebotas no oficial de Rushu? Nunca pensé que llegarías a traicionarlo honestamente- dijo ella.

-¡¿Me comparas con el canalla de Arcanax y con el idiota de Silvak?!- reclamó Rubilax enojado -Pin-Pan, más te vale que me sujetes bien, ¡porque voy a convertir a esta Fab'huritu en un juguete para bebés!-

-Hey, vamos a relajarnos y no convirtamos este lugar en un campo de batalla- dijo Evangelyne.

-¿Porque tanto escándalo? ¿Delha? ¿Eres tú?- dijo una voz bajando por una escalera.

-¡Papi!- dijo abrazando al pandawa que estaba bajando la escalera.

-¡Hija mía! ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Y qué hace toda esta gente en la entrada? Pasen, pasen a la sala de estar- dijo el pandawa con una actitud amistosa.

Una vez todos en la casa, la Hermandad prosiguió a explicar todo al dueño de la casa, temiendo que se negara a albergarlos, aunque se llevaron una sorpresa.

-Claro, hay algunas habitaciones que nadie ocupa en el albergue, no tengo ningún problema en prestarles esa sección- dijo el pandawa.

-¿Cuánto tendríamos que pagarle, señor…?- preguntó Koratay.

-Primero que nada, pueden llamarme Deric, y segundo, no se preocupe por el precio, los amigos de mi hija son mis amigos- dijo Deric amistosamente.

De afuera se logra escuchar un estruendo, y la nada aparece un pandawa joven, de no más de 15 años, se nota por su cara que está asustado, al entrar se dirige directo hacia Deric.

-Padre, tienes que venir, una especie de dirigible se ha estrellado al entre la ciudad y el puente, y parece que algo intenta salir de él- dice el joven muerto de miedo.

Todos salen preocupados del albergue y se dirigen hacia la entrada de la ciudad y logran ver el dirigible, también notan a unas personas alejándose de este, pero le restan importancia al escuchar un ruido que hizo a todos preocuparse.

-¡WAAAAAAARGH!-

-Eso es, ¿lo que yo creo que es?- dice Karmile.

-Eso es… es… un..- empezó a decir Tristepin.

-¡DRAGÓN!- gritan todos al unísono.

* * *

-Vaya, parece que tus amigos se están divirtiendo con tu hermano, espero que duren mucho, no quiero que la diversión acabe rápido- dijo Odalach mirando por la ventana.

-Tu nunca triunfarás, Odalach, no importa lo que estés planeando, la Hermandad del Tofu te vencerá- dijo Yugo prisionero en un tubo de cristal.

En el centro de la habitación estaba un círculo con un engranaje, alrededor de esto hay seis tubos, en uno de ellos se encuentra Yugo prisionero.

-Si claro- dice Odalach mientras se pone encima del engranaje -Tus amigos pronto serán cenizas, y nada podrá detenerme, absolutamente nada, y además, es hora-

Odalach empieza a emanar energía, y esta es dirigido hacia los tubos.

-¿Hora… de que?- pregunta Yugo, mientras la energía de su tubo lo empieza a afectar.

En los otros tubos empiezan a aparecer otras figuras, dos de ellas familiares para Yugo.

- _¿Chibi? ¿Qilby?_ -

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Rey Yugo- dice Odalach mientras sonríe de manera maléfica- Es hora de reunir al Consejo de los Seis…-

* * *

 **Tan tan, sí, asi lo deje, y déjenme decir: ¡WOW! ¡Esto lo más largo que he escrito!**

 **Ahora…**

 **Comentarios** **:**

 **Valentina Amore** **: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este te haya gustado de igual manera.**

 **Darkrius13** **: También me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que hayas disfrutado este también.**

 **¡Atentamente, Gasp1808, bye bye!**


	8. Disculpen la demora

Wow, parece que han pasado años, ¿no es así? Sé que varios siguen esta historia con pasión y se estarán preguntando porque no la he actualizado. Honestamente no he tenido el tiempo ni la inspiración. No digo que la vaya a terminar aquí, tengo pensado continuarla pero honestamente ahora no me encuentro disponible. De hecho, ni siquiera he podido ver la 3ra temporada.

Estamos empezando el tercer trimestre en mi colegio y es el más pesado de todos. Les prometo que una vez me libere y empiecen las vacaciones, me pondré al día con todos ustedes. Les pido que me entiendan y que me perdonen.

Atte. DocSalas


End file.
